


《艳火》

by Nemo1208



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo1208/pseuds/Nemo1208
Relationships: 昊千 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	《艳火》

夕阳落在电车里，叮叮当当的。  
易烊千玺因为值日错过晚间高峰，车厢的乘客已经很少，或坐或立分散在金灿灿的夕阳光里。虽然大部分座位是空的，但他没有选择坐，而是站在车门对面的窗下。广播提示乘客注意安全，电车快要启动了，一个和他穿同样校服的男生在车门闭合的最后一秒冲进来。有一瞬间他们四目相对，对方撑着膝盖，迎光抬起头，像流过鹅卵石的溪水，清澈且富有活力；可能是他的学长，总之他不认识。男生也不坐，走到他的身旁，他不得不稍微侧身让开一点地方。列车启动，垂落的扶手伴随车身震动摇晃起来，夕阳的光辉变成移动的方格，在空置的座位放映他们的影子。  
舒缓的音乐通过耳机传入他的耳朵，所有的颠倒摇晃均与他无关。他干脆把头靠在窗上，闭上眼睛使自己陷入黑暗，很快，一片金色的麦田在他的脑海中浮现，蔚蓝的天空中飞着一只纸鸢。麦浪很软，随风起伏，那阵风几乎吹到他的耳朵尖。车进站，上来寥寥可数的几位乘客，各自安定的背起一块夕阳，车离站；他的风又吹起来。白昼到黑夜，河堤烧着一团明艳的火。他的头越来越低，连他自己也要怀疑自己睡着了，可是他还能听见广播报站，再有两站他就该下车了。  
一只手，或者说，是一根手指，沿着他的肩胛向下勾画，并非因为拥挤产生的碰触，那根手指有着明显的意图——唤醒他。回到夏天的傍晚，他莫名其妙回头，面对陌生学长无辜的眼神。夏季的校服是白衬衫，左侧胸口绣有校徽和年级姓名，他知道了对方是高二三班刘昊然。如果相信刘昊然的眼神，就要相信停留在他蝴蝶骨的手指不是刘昊然的，可他的周围除了刘昊然没有别人。另一方面，刘昊然丝毫没有收回手的意思。他们的视线在半空中胶着，窗外的风景快速退去，或许在上一秒和下一秒的缝隙中，确实有他的麦田，他的野火，有无穷无尽的星辰宇宙。他什么都没说，转回头来继续靠着窗。刘昊然的手指顺他的脊柱线一路游至腰窝，他收紧下颌，不由自主的吞咽，致使喉结滚动。刘昊然在那儿停了一会儿，又原路返回到他脖子下凸起的骨头。他眨动眼睛，脑海中浮现一棵树的年轮，那应当是刘昊然的指纹。  
秘密的种子在易烊千玺的心间发芽，第二天上学他踏进电车，到达学校，课间休息，直至放学回家，他都在想刘昊然会出现吗。他们的学校是一幢回字形的大楼，高二三班位于四楼东侧，高一一班则在二楼西侧，只要他走出教室，就能看见高处的高年级学生。楼顶上的天空格外高远，云很悠闲，没有鸟。他没有找到刘昊然，下午的生物课他开始怀疑，他为什么要找刘昊然？  
带着琢磨不透的怀疑，他登上电车，这天的电车挤满人，他觉得自己已经填补最后一条空隙。电车门关闭，没有冲进来的男孩，可能即便刘昊然赶到了，也没有落脚的地方了。因为太挤了，乘客上车下车难免抱怨连连，他把耳机的声音调大，耳畔是缥缈空灵的吟唱，看见的却是男女老少嘴巴开开合合，如果节奏配合协调，可以说是他们的演唱了。涌动的人潮把一个高大的身影送到他的旁边，好一会儿他才反应过来，那是刘昊然。  
刘昊然拉着扶手，低头朝他笑，也不知是一开始就在笑，还是看他恍然的模样才笑。都市的歌唱家们把两人挤到车厢的中央，但凡有人推搡，刘昊然毫不抵抗的欺压易烊千玺，使他们更为紧密的贴近。易烊千玺的视线刚好落在刘昊然敞开的衣领，雪白的脖子在他眼前晃来晃去。有人紧急下车，掀起好大的波浪，刘昊然借由波浪倾覆，大约怕撞倒他，或者蓄谋已久，在扑向他的时候用手抱住他。少年人多是瘦的，他融入刘昊然的怀抱，闻到一股薰衣草的香味。  
他的麦浪变成紫色的薰衣草田，放眼望去，无边无际。他们的距离太近了，他感觉到刘昊然的鼻尖在他的头顶，似乎也在吸取他的味道。心跳仿佛地震，在两个少年人之间扩散，他分不清是自己传递给刘昊然，还是刘昊然也有同样的反应。因为他也需要拉住扶手，衬衫被提起，刘昊然的手掌推起边缘，小手指和无名指便落在他腰间的皮肤。然而那只顽劣的手不知足，慢慢的全都钻进他的衣底，一张温暖的手掌在他的腰间不急不缓的摸索。他把额头抵在刘昊然的肩膀，借此藏匿发热通红的脸。往常只需要二十分钟的车程，在刘昊然的手心变成没有尽头的煎熬。  
易烊千玺所知，刘昊然在他之后下车，具体是哪个站下车，他便无从推测了。和他们同乘的学生不在少数，但大多像他们初次见面时一样，仅凭校服确认关系，不是每个都要认识。有的面熟，那也不是一定要认识。他和刘昊然有相似的时间表，几乎每天都坐同一辆车，哪怕轮到他值日，也会车厢里看见刘昊然。他们常常站在一起，如果刘昊然不来，他就走过去。刘昊然饶有兴趣的打量他，在拥挤的人群中把他抱进怀里，好像茫茫寰宇中秘密的角落。他面无表情，其实内心惊悸难平。不安分的手开拓更加广袤的领土，从他的腰到他的背，征服了平原还要征服丘陵。他抓住刘昊然的衬衫衣角，侧耳贴在其胸口，听一颗心脏富有节奏的跳动。河流变成海洋，一道一道的白色浪花涌上沙滩，到他的脚尖速速退去。他见过夜里的海，漆黑深邃，充满未知的恐惧。  
每个晚上他躺在床上，凭记忆抚摸刘昊然抚摸的皮肤，可是他的手掌显然不具有刘昊然的魔力，不能引发排山倒海的战栗。倘若刘昊然碰触他，就好像有一股电流经过他的血管，他的每根神经，每个细胞，都狂热兴奋的叫嚣。窗户向群星敞开，夜风趁机钻进卧室，吹拂夏日的烦躁。他懒懒的翻身，像一座移动的山峰，掩去缠绵绮念潜入梦乡。  
下课铃一响，同学们纷纷收拾书包，相互结伴离开教室。很快，大半的教学楼都空了，其实可以算做全空了，因为处于顶楼的高三年级仿佛与世隔绝，不论白天黑夜都很少见到他们的踪影。同值日组的同学有的负责擦黑板，有的负责清扫地面，易烊千玺拿了拖把去水房，通常他负责最后的收尾。水房有三个水龙头，他走到门口听见水声，想来是有人在用了。转进门口，他和刘昊然不期而遇。刘昊然把拖把放进水池，打开水龙头冲击，本人却抱着双臂靠在墙上，一副算准他此时出现的样子。他愣了愣，尽管他们在喧闹的隐秘中无所顾忌的抚摸过对方，唐突的见面却还是会感觉陌生。也许应该说话，他想着，把拖把放进水池，和刘昊然的那把隔一个水龙头。  
“易烊千玺。”  
他第一次听刘昊然的声音。  
刘昊然朝他勾手指，示意他到卫生间里面。铺满瓷砖的墙，无论在多么炎热的季节都透出凉意，如此的四面墙围成的空间，即便高窗投进足够的光线，也显得没有那么明亮。他像被饵勾住的鱼，在刘昊然的牵引下走进卫生间。刘昊然倒退着，用背顶开最后一个隔间的门，那扇门瞬间变成凶猛野兽，冲他张开血盆大口。他心下无声，不觉得害怕，耳畔的咆哮也只不过是夜里的海浪翻涌。刘昊然的手从他的胳膊和腰之间穿过，把门划拨进扣里，并且顺势把他挤在自己和门之间。  
“你是哑巴吗？”刘昊然问。  
易烊千玺张张嘴，说：“我不是。”  
于是刘昊然吃掉他的声音，等他意识到这是一个吻，刘昊然已经占满他的口腔。他紧紧的闭上眼睛，一种感官被关闭，其他感官会更加清晰。他伸手穿过刘昊然的腋下，在其背后形成一个拥抱。世上没有这样的道理，为了配合他人的掠夺，他还要踮起脚来。亲吻过于热烈，就好像撕咬，亲吻便也暴露野蛮的本质，他们的舌头相互交缠，不给对方喘息的机会。泛酸的肌肉不能收起下颚，无法吞咽的口水溢出嘴角，简直比在电车里任何一次他从刘昊然的手中挣脱都要狼狈。他们分开，他剧烈的呼吸，好像刚跑完八百米测试，必须在刘昊然的颈窝休息。刘昊然的气息熨烫他的脸颊、耳垂和脖子，每到一处便有火焰燃烧；他的妄想，他的春梦，全部在火光之中。  
如果仅仅是一个热吻便停下来，那么在之后的一段日子里，恐怕每个夜晚伴随他睡眠的除了回味，还有不甘心的遗憾。理智复生的瞬间，他也想这或许太草率了，可是刘昊然的手带着凉意探索进入他的股缝，对于草率的质疑不值一提。怎么能说是草率呢？他在做他想做的事情。他的身体柔韧，腰带着下身向前抵着刘昊然，他们都有按捺不住的感觉。刘昊然来得早些，或许可以确认卫生间没有其他人，他得祈祷刘昊然确认过。他们的急切有声音，发自呼吸，心跳，手掌的游走和手指的深入，万一有人走进来，肯定要听到。刘昊然把他翻过去，半张脸贴着冰冷的瓷砖，他弯下腰，双手支撑墙壁，使自己沉入一片阴影。  
刘昊然的阴茎还是带给他阵阵撕裂的疼痛，并非不能忍受。一丝低吟从他的鼻腔泄漏，不只是因为安静，还是因为做贼心虚，声响超乎意料，他立刻咬紧牙关不敢再有大意。刘昊然笑了，很轻的，如同一根羽毛刮着他的耳根。他努力的放松，浑身的肌肉反而紧缩，故意跟他作对似的。刘昊然扶住他的胯，逐渐加快抽插的速度。他拱起的背，两条纤细的胳膊，以及戳进领子的头发，都在震颤中瑟瑟发抖。他说不清具体是什么感觉，他不再疼了，思维和感官同时飘出他的躯壳，只有和刘昊然连接这一点十分清楚。他关不住声音，漏出断断续续的呜咽，听起来好像抽泣。  
倏忽刹那，有如一种超前的感知，他猛的抬起头躲开刘昊然的撞击。刘昊然抓住他，两人拥抱在一起贴着墙，仔细聆听靠近的脚步。  
“易烊千玺！”  
来者是他的同学，肯定是见他出来洗拖把迟迟不归，于是找来了。  
“易烊千玺！”声音更大更近，显得更加尖锐，没有回应他的同学嘀咕，“怎么也学会偷懒了。”  
水龙头打开，冲刷了一会儿变成流水声。刘昊然恶意的，在他的甬道缓慢摩擦，无数的蚂蚁啃噬他的血管，也就是这种焦灼了。他挣动，遭到刘昊然的压制，刘昊然的手大一些，完完全全包住他的拳头；并且刘昊然毫不收敛，继续折磨他的神经。勤劳的同学提着拖把走了，他来不及抗议，马上被刘昊然整个的钉到墙上。他随着刘昊然的力量，像海浪撞击礁石，身体一下一下的撞击墙壁。刘昊然的呼吸在他敏感的皮肤卷起战栗，他缩起肩膀，越发促狭的承受越发高涨的情欲。两条腿不听指挥，直要软软的跪下，倘若没有面前的墙壁，他可能已经像马一样四肢着地了。他希望刘昊然慢一点，又需要刘昊然快一点，他不知如何是好，只能急急的喘着。  
刘昊然没有射在他的身体里面，而是在高潮的前一刻，抽出阴茎用手解决。精液喷射在他的屁股和大腿，连他自己也能想象画面的淫糜。少了后面的压迫，他无力的下滑，刘昊然捞起他的腰，坐在马桶盖上，使他坐在自己的腿上。他的裤子脱到一半，露出细嫩的大腿根部，两条腿敞着，象征性别的器官便也裸露在外。刘昊然的手呈现握的姿势，轻缓熟练的为他手淫，已经被点燃的神经几乎跳起舞来，一种前所未有的快感如潮水升起。他嘶哑的呻吟，不由自主的蜷缩膝盖，更深的陷入刘昊然的怀抱。刘昊然在他的后颈吹气，这个人的心眼想必坏透了。灼热的欲火烧遍他的全身，使他的皮肤透出红晕，一直到耳朵尖，天灵盖。最终他射在刘昊然的手中，精液粘着凸起的青筋。  
他抽出卫生纸，先是擦干净刘昊然的手，好像凶手抹去遗留的痕迹，然后才清理一片狼藉的自己。他们的衬衫都是褶皱，裤子污迹斑斑，所幸是黑色，不仔细看是看不出来的。他系好纽扣，重新成为好学生的模样，走出隔间到水池边洗手。一分钟后，刘昊然走到他的旁边，通过镜子看着他笑。他匆匆瞥了一眼，关掉水龙头快步离开卫生间。  
到门口他回头，刘昊然还在看他。  
回到教室只有一个同学了，对方问他跑到哪里去了，他撒谎说被叫去帮忙抬东西。同学没有其他的事情，只是传达值日结束了，让他也收拾收拾早点回家。他们不顺路，交代完同学背起书包便走了。刘昊然的莽撞在他的身上逐渐显露，他的屁股很疼，双腿没有力气，可能是在墙上撞的，肋骨还隐隐作痛。他整理书包，拿眼睛偷偷瞥对面四楼的高二三班。  
天色将晚，他比往常晚了两班车，这班车的乘客更少。他很想坐一会儿，可是哪儿也不舒服，他站在老位置，心里有一些委屈。原本他想要是刘昊然出现，起码还有个靠的地方，然而直到电车关门，广播提醒乘客注意安全，他都没有看见奔跑的身影。正当他怀疑刘昊然在其他车厢，透过车窗才看见刘昊然飞似的冲进车站，可惜为时已晚，电车已经启动了。刘昊然追不上来，他乐不可支，刚才那点委屈烟消云散。  
第二天课间他找到刘昊然，说：“学长。”  
“嗯？”  
“放学还坐电车吗？”  
刘昊然失笑，“车站见。”  
胸腔的那股劲儿忽然融化了，他后退，继而转身，装作镇定的穿过四楼走廊。  
在他的身后，刘昊然的同学大嚷大叫：“哇，他不是那个吗——不是那个第一名吗——”  
他顿悟，随即又充满疑惑，驻足望向那两人。  
刘昊然说：“是是是，就是那个。”  
同学用胳膊肘推刘昊然的肩膀，可见二人关系亲密。  
电车开门的时候，会有一串尖细的气声，关门的时候气声拉长，好像阴阳怪气的叹息。易烊千玺下车的站点是换乘枢纽，往往他下车了，电车里面也空了。他随着熙熙攘攘的人潮流动，黄昏照在每张模糊的脸，这世间的麻木、疲惫和落寞无处可藏。虽然搬来不久，但他已经熟悉回家路上的每一个路口。他在前面走，刘昊然在后面如影随形的跟着，竟然没有一个红灯的路口让刘昊然走到他的身边。他的心跳很快，小鹿乱撞是什么感觉，他总算知道了。第三个路口转弯，是一段斜度很大的上坡，他走到半路回身和刘昊然对视。  
刘昊然微微挑眉。  
“你是不是很早认识我？”  
“是啊。”  
他继续爬坡，想到刘昊然就在身后，他的心里好像飞出一只喜鹊。  
到家门口，他对刘昊然说：“周六有时间吗？”  
刘昊然说：“大概有。”  
在说下一句话前，他悄悄的攒口气，暗地里攥紧手说：“周六我家没有人。”  
夕阳彻底掉进地平线，他们之间的空气仿佛隔着一层摸不到的纱。片刻，刘昊然莞尔一笑，与他道别后原路返回，没说来也没说不来。他一下子空落落的，站在路灯下遥遥的望着刘昊然的背影，反省自己是不是说错话了。有人说，若是受到某人的喜爱，千万不要轻易的喜欢回去，否则对方以为没有成就，要找高难度的挑战。入睡前他没来由的赌气，发誓刘昊然别想再碰他，然而闭上眼睛，梦里全是刘昊然的亲昵。从刘昊然的手在他的背上勾勒，就已经为他注定今后的辗转反侧，或许刘昊然在他背上画的就是一道无解的符咒吧。两天后他才能知道答案，期间全是他的猜疑和希冀。  
但日子要说快，眨眼翻过昼夜。周五下电车后他和里面的刘昊然隔窗相望，最终还是没有问出口。他家以前的老屋卖了，他的爸爸妈妈过去办理手续。其实他喜欢老屋胜过新家，不过是要有些东西留在回忆里，证明时空仍然运行。搬到新家好处不少，离学校更近，离舞室也不远，卧室变大了，装得下他所有的兴趣和爱好。他的书架涉类广泛，上天入地，由古至今，没有他不好奇的；书架的旁边立着一把吉他，因为刘昊然出现，已经很久没有发出音符。这是他最好奇的，人的爱欲是发自内心，还是来自他人？周六的上午风和日丽，他坐在书桌前，把笔横在鼻子和嘴巴之间神游天际。等人是很烦躁的，他唯有想办法使自己平静，做好刘昊然不会来的心理准备。  
可能是他做得太好了，以至于门铃响了几遍他都没有听见。他匆匆去开门的时候也没有想到会是刘昊然，如果让刘昊然知道了，大概要一气之下走人。  
刘昊然靠着门框，苦笑说：“我还以为你家真的没有人。”  
光天化日之下打量刘昊然，衣冠楚楚，眉清目秀，怎么也看不出会在人挤人的电车里把手伸进他的裤子里，不光只是摸摸，在他下车时还要充满恶意的掐一把。刘昊然的T恤上有一个黄色的圆脸，对他调皮的笑着；刘昊然进屋关上门，背靠铁门不怀好意的端详他。休息在家他只穿了一件无袖的背心，一条及膝的短裤，露出细长的小腿，光脚踩在居家拖鞋里。刘昊然上前吻他的嘴，他们有莫名的吸引力，靠近了便要碰触，要拥抱，要紧紧的相互吸附。他抵刘昊然的肩膀，二人的嘴唇蜻蜓点水的碰到一起，便被他分开了。他们的距离不足十公分，刘昊然的眼神深邃，从清浅的溪流变成无底的深海，下一刻刘昊然再吻下来，他就没有工夫去想其他了。  
从客厅到卧室，他们双双倒在床上，刘昊然掀开他的衣服，舔舐他单薄的胸膛。他的心脏怦怦直跳，如果总是这样，他会生病的。床在墙边，紧挨书桌，与窗户形成一块阳光几乎照不到的三角阴影，适合隐藏不可告人的秘密。他的上半身正好在这块阴影，脑顶碰着枕头，并非枕在上面，而是刚好感觉到那儿有个东西，连这一小块空间都被压缩了，更有隐晦的暗示。他的视线在半空游移，像不能降落的鸟。分明摸也摸过，做也做过，怎么在床上却慌张起来了呢？他想不通。也许因为这是他的床，他要在这儿度过很多个夜晚，而以后每到夜晚，他都将想起他和刘昊然曾经在这张床上做爱。  
他们把衣服丢到地上，一丝不挂的相见。刘昊然眼含笑意，通红的嘴唇像一颗成熟的浆果，教人想要一口吞下。刘昊然抬起他的腿，使他的屁股对准其下体。他向上看，两只手握成拳头，毫无自知的护在胸前。他的大脑时常浮想虚无缥缈的画面，有的是他见过的，有的是没见过的，和刘昊然交合时大脑停止这项工作，全力以赴为他传达各处神经的反馈，使他不至于成为活色生香画面外的旁观者。刘昊然操控了他的大脑，至于刘昊然是怎么做到的，他不得而知。无论如何扩张，过程还是会有些疼，他憋气，扭头看向墙壁，感觉刘昊然的阴茎继续深入。刘昊然俯下身，双臂撑在他的两侧，他的身体随之折叠，两条腿挂在刘昊然的手臂。  
没有遭遇闯入者的担忧，他任由意识涣散，发出或是慵懒或是放荡的呻吟。他告诉刘昊然再深一点，若是不击中那个点，他浑身酥痒难以自持。他们的喘息在滚滚热浪中扩散，刘昊然也失去分寸，把他的大腿掐得生疼。一声呻吟在中段急转直下，娇软的千回百转，他甚至怀疑那不是自己的声音。刘昊然不禁停顿，在半空中沉着的俯视他，片刻之后使用同样的手段让他叠叠惊叫。  
他拍打刘昊然的肩膀，哽咽着说：“慢一点，我受不了——”  
刘昊然却不停，更卖力的顶他。  
“我受不了了，学长——学长——”  
他的声音颠簸，像旧时的马车在坑洼不平的地面奔驰，或起或落都很剧烈。似乎他越凌乱，越使刘昊然兴奋，他快被撞得支离破碎，两只脚从刘昊然的后腰滑落，无处依托的悬着。很快他叫不出完整的词句，只有断断续续的单音。快感和痛苦双管齐下，使他难受得流出眼泪，不得不抱紧刘昊然一遍一遍的讨饶。刘昊然也抱住他，在悬崖峭壁的边缘和他一同颤抖。  
片刻的暂停之后，万物恢复原本的秩序，风继续吹，云继续飘，空气继续流动。刘昊然把脸埋在他的胸口，长时间的一动不动。他缓过神来，垂下眼眸便看见刘昊然的发旋儿，他轻轻的摸，像摸一只温顺的大狗。刘昊然没有反应，他顺着后脑到脖子到脊背的路线往下摸，先是指尖小心的试探，然后是手掌温柔的覆盖。他对着几道新鲜的抓痕研究起来，虽然很红，但皮肤没有出血；他一向把指甲剪得很短。他把手指印在抓痕，试图回想是什么时候抓的。刘昊然倏然起身，笼罩在他的上方，目光沉沉的看着他。那只手落空，过会儿循着温度攀上刘昊然的脸颊，拇指刮过其嘴角。刚才他们吻得用力，刘昊然的嘴角还是鲜红，他忽然想知道如果咬破外皮，会尝到甜的果汁吗？  
像是感知他的想法，刘昊然奉上嘴唇，低头浅浅的吻他。这种接吻的方式，容易教人产生天荒地老的幻觉。他咬刘昊然的嘴唇，用牙齿轻轻的撕磨，然后整个含住，像小孩子吃糖，谈不上丰富的技巧。刘昊然侧身躺在枕头上，他追随过去，双手环抱刘昊然的腰。  
“你从哪儿认识我？”  
“电视上。”  
“跳舞比赛吗？”  
“你拿第一名那次。”  
傍晚他送刘昊然出门，正好遇见回来的父母。他镇定自若的为两边介绍，谎称刘昊然是来教他功课，其实不能算作谎，刘昊然确实教了他未有涉猎的一门功课。走出父母的视线，刘昊然一边笑一边揉他的头发，只可意会的夸奖他。路边长出蒲公英，他摘一朵最大的，在夕阳光辉中吹散一片白色的絮。零星几个乘客在排队等车，刘昊然走到队尾，他站在队伍之外，默默无言的眺望电车驶来的方向。他问刘昊然在哪站下车，刘昊然告诉他在两站后，他知道那里，能看见悠悠的河水。再无他话，万籁陷入沉默。  
长假下了大雨，整整一天一夜，河水暴涨几乎没过堤岸，林子散发泥土的味道。乌云散尽后，羸弱的太阳漂浮在河流中央，映红脉脉波纹和两张年轻的脸。他们一前一后闲散的漫步，影子被拉长，倾斜着躺在潮湿的河岸。易烊千玺勾起刘昊然的手指，他们的影子也被连接；开始只是勾连，后来变成十指交握。日落月升中为他们上演一幅奇景，红灿灿的光线逐渐暗淡，从中生出的夜色与之融合，像是蒙了紫金闪烁的粗纱。星星亮了，他们该回家了，路过一家超市刘昊然把易烊千玺领进去，这可能是这个夏天他们最后一次吃雪糕。  
冰柜正对着安全套的货架，刘昊然问易烊千玺，“你喜欢哪个？”  
易烊千玺面红耳赤的指其中一款，“这个。”  
“不喜欢按摩的吗？”  
“有吗？”  
刘昊然乜他，“傻瓜。”  
可是买了安全套，他们却没有做爱的计划。  
去车站的途中易烊千玺扯刘昊然的衣角问，“你什么时候来？”  
刘昊然边吃雪糕边说：“明天。”  
由于天气逐渐变冷，他们穿得越来越多，再想把手伸进对方的衣服里，总要掀开好几层。在车站等几分钟，手指头便冷了，上车易烊千玺偷偷摸摸的拨起刘昊然的外套、毛衣和T恤，用刘昊然滚热的身体为自己取暖。天黑得也早了，暮光消散夜晚初临，白色的月亮好像贴纸贴在窗户上，随他们一路回家。电车上的人不减少，只是穿得多了，就显得更挤了。电车亮起灯，每张脸都没有颜色，他比往常用力的抱紧刘昊然。他和刘昊然一人一只耳机，听着同样的歌曲，他不知道刘昊然的脑海中出现什么样的画面。他很想看一看。下车前刘昊然亲他，有时在额头，有时在耳朵，如果人潮汹涌，刘昊然会亲他的嘴。  
总的来说，冬天多有不便，他们想要一起在外面走走，不出半个小时就要被寒风赶回室内。但也不是全都不好，雪后的大地一尘不染，美得不似凡尘人间。他把雪球塞进刘昊然的衣领，后者猛然打个激灵，追着他跑出几百米。积雪很深，他们跌倒了也不觉得疼，细碎的雪粒扑落到他的脸上，好像要把他埋起来。刘昊然骑坐在他的身上，他们气喘吁吁，呼出的雾气须臾消散，天地仍是茫茫。  
不能出门他们留在房间里看书，他把脚伸进刘昊然的衣服里，踩着肚子上一点软软的肉。刘昊然握住他的脚腕，以免他得寸进尺。自从上次他围绕刘昊然的乳头画了一朵小花，他对那个地方就非常在意，总想看看掉了没有。他用记号笔画的，纵使刘昊然拿毛巾把那儿擦得通红，也没擦掉一点点。刘昊然专心致志的看书，手指摩着他的踝骨，不动声色的撩拨千层浪涛。他像潜水艇，从书后露出眼睛，盯着刘昊然看了一会儿重新潜回知识的海洋。  
“学长。”  
“嗯？”  
“有道题我不会。”  
刘昊然抬眼瞥他，“什么？”  
他用书挡住半张脸说：“你想吻我吗？”  
刘昊然放下书，把他的书也拿走，用食指勾起他的下巴，从阴影里探出半边身子吻他。他笑出声，刚好他的妈妈从卧室外经过，刘昊然立刻做个禁声的手势，等风险过去了继续与他交缠。他原本坐在书桌前，追寻刘昊然的吻渡到床边。他坐在刘昊然的怀里，他们相互拥抱着，灰暗的冬天绽开鲜花。

学校迎来新生，刘昊然的同桌兴致勃勃与人讨论。  
“你看见了吗？易烊千玺来我们学校了。”  
“那是谁？”  
“就那个啊，那个跳舞比赛的第一名。”  
“是吗？”  
上课铃声大作，所有同学回到座位，班主任走上讲台做开学致辞。  
后来刘昊然怎么也想不起来，那天的第一节课是数学还是语文。

[完结]


End file.
